


Like Brothers

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: A collection of one shots where the phantoms act like brothers to Carlos.
Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

“Luke” Carlos says when he hears the older boy answer the phone.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Luke asks, he’s kinda confused and worried as to why Carlos has rang him because he knows Julie had given her brother Luke’s phone number for emergencies when he can’t get a hold of her or their dad.

“Can you come pick me up?” he asks which confuses Luke even more.

“Yeah, where are you?” he asks, already grabbing his shoes as he hears Carlos telling him he’s at baseball practice “Okay, give me five minutes” he says before the younger boy hangs up. He slides his shoes on quickly, grabbing his car keys and letting his mom know that he’s going out. 

It doesn’t take him long to get there, parking the car and jumping out going in search of the boy. Luke finds Carlos sat on the bench watching the rest of his team play and the closer he gets to him he can see that he’s holding his arm against his chest and he wonders what the boy has done.

“Jeez Carlos what have you done?” Luke asks as he reaches him but before he gets an answer the coach comes over to them.

“Are you here for Carlos?” the coach asks and Luke nods not getting a chance to say anything because Carlos speaks up letting him know that he couldn’t get a hold of his dad because he was working. “Okay well you should probably get that arm looked at, you went down pretty hard” the coach says as Carlos stands up and goes to pick up his bag but Luke knocks his hand away.

“I’ve got it” he says, putting it over his shoulder and Carlos gives him a grateful smile as he says goodbye to his coach and follows Luke back to his car. Luke unlocks it letting Carlos climb into the passenger seat and he puts the bag in the trunk. Climbing into the car himself he notices Carlos struggling to put the seatbelt on with one hand.

“Do you want a hand?” Luke offers knowing how stubborn he can be when it comes to doing things by himself. Carlos groans and nods as Luke twists in his seat to face him, he takes the seat belt from Carlos’s hand and pulls it across him, careful to avoid his arm and clicks it into place. 

“So a trip to the emergency room then” Luke says as he buckles his own belt before starting the engine. They’re quiet on the way to the hospital, only the sound of the radio playing softly in the background as Luke navigates the roads. The car park is surprisingly full when they get there and Luke has to drive around it a couple of times before he finds a space.

At the front desk of the emergency room they ask the usual questions: name, date of birth and what they’re here for. Luke answers the first and last questions easily but pauses and looks to Carlos for his date of birth, which makes him laugh.

“You’ve been dating my sister for how long and you still don’t know my birthday” he asks and Luke shakes his head waiting as Carlos answers the lady behind the desk, after she inputs it into the computer she tells them to take a seat and that it won’t be long.

They sit for about half an hour before a nurse calls them through, taking them into a room where she can examine Carlos’s arm. She makes small talk as she checks it over, asking how he did it and when he tells her it was at baseball she talks to him about that.

When she’s finished, she sits back in her chair “I think it may be a break but we’ll send you down to x-ray just to double check and then we’ll get you patched up” she smiles leading them out of the room and telling them where to find the x-ray department. The boys follow her directions only getting lost once on the way there, which Luke thinks is a miracle because all the corridors feel like a maze. Luke lets them know that Carlos is there and they take a seat waiting to be called through, this time they’re not waiting long before his name is called. The x-ray confirmed that Carlos’s arm was in fact broken and he left the hospital with a cast on.

“You hungry? How about we stop for something before I take you home?” Luke asks as they climb back into the car and Luke helps Carlos with his seat belt again to save him from struggling with only one hand. They decide on burgers and get take-out, planning to eat it back at the Molina house while they wait for Julie and Ray to get home. 

They pull up outside the house, Luke takes the food and grabs Carlos’s bag out of the trunk, meeting him at the front door which he’s already unlocked. Luke places Carlos’s sports bag down by the front door then the two boys head straight through to the kitchen to unpack the food. Luke notices that Carlos had disappeared while he was putting the food on plates but he comes back in just as he’s putting the food on the table and Luke see’s he’s got his tablet with him.

“You don’t mind if it put this on while we eat do you?” he asks, sitting down and opening up the youtube app. Luke shakes his head as he takes a bite out of his burger as Carlos props the tablet up in the middle of the table where they both can see it and he presses play on the video. From what Luke can tell it’s a ghost hunting video, he shouldn’t be surprised really Julie has told him about Carlos’s latest obsession with ghosts and he knows that he had even roped Reggie in to help him search the house for ghosts after band practice a couple of weeks ago. Luke’s not sure he believes in the existence of ghosts and he’s certain that all the tricks that they pull off in shows like these are faked but despite this he finds his attention glued to the small screen and Carlos definitely notices.

“Didn’t know you were a believer too” he teases as he stuffs a couple of fries into his mouth.

“I’m not, I'm just trying to work out how they’re doing it” Luke answers truthfully because one video is not going to change his mind.

“It’s ghosts.They’re not doing anything” he proclaims before gesturing to the person on screen and he sounds so certain that Luke doesn’t try to argue just gives him an amused look. “Okay I’ll make a believer out of you just watch this one” he announces bringing up another video.

They hear the front door go and Luke looks at the time it’s almost four, they’re still sitting at the table watching ghost videos even though they had finished eating a while ago and Luke’s still not convinced about the whole ghost thing but he has to admit the videos are pretty entertaining. Ray comes into view shortly afterwards and he seems shocked to see Luke there but he doesn’t say anything until he sees Carlos’s arm.

“Carlos” Ray says, walking over to them and gesturing to the cast on his arm.

“Oh it’s broken” Carlos states looking up at his dad but Ray gives him an unamused look and Carlos sighs before speaking “I fell at baseball this morning and landed funny. I tried calling you but there was no answer and I know Julie was out with Flynn all day and wouldn’t be able to come for me so I rang Luke. He took me to the hospital and then stayed with me all afternoon” he explains. Ray reaches into his pockets searching for his phone but can’t seem to find it then he looks up seeming to remember where it is going out into the hall and returning with the phone in hand.

“I’m sorry Carlos I must have left it on the side when I was looking for my keys this morning” he admits before turning to face Luke a smile on his face “Thank you Luke for looking after him” 

“It’s no problem really,” Luke shrugs “but I better be going, my mom will be wondering where I am.” He smiles getting up from the chair, Ray nods walking him to the door and thanking him again for looking after Carlos as Luke gets into his car.

“So I heard you had an interesting day” Julie smiles when she calls Luke later on that night and Luke agrees “Carlos had fun though despite everything” she tells him and he can’t help but smile.

“How’s his arm?” Luke asks

“It’s a little bit sore but it’s not hurting as much now that he’s taken some pain killers” Julie responds before she starts giggling slightly “You know I asked him why he didn’t try ringing Tia and you should have seen the look on his face” 

“I can imagine” Luke laughs along with her, he had only met Julie’s aunt a couple of times but from what he’d seen she did tend to go a bit over the top with things.

“He said he’d rather spend the day with you” she says becoming serious “I think he sees you as a brother rather than just his sisters boyfriend, especially after today” she adds and Luke can’t help the warm feeling that washes over him, he didn’t have any siblings himself although he would’ve liked a brother to play with when he was growing up but then he got Alex and Reggie when he started school and they became his brothers. Now here he was with Carlos and he couldn’t help but smile. Julie saw but she didn’t tease him for it just started telling him about how her and Flynn almost got kicked out of a store while they were out, which Luke found hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is early for band practice and finds Carlos alone in the garage playing games so he asks to join in just until the band get there.

"Hey guys I-oh hey buddy where is the rest of the band?" Reggie asks, taking in the empty studio.

"Alex isn't here yet and I think Julie and Luke went to get food" Carlos replies looking up from his game and Reggie nods. So he wasn't late that was good because anyone being late to practice always meant a grumpy Luke and that never worked out well for anyone.

"What are you playing?" Reggie asks curiously, crossing the room to where Carlos was sitting and peaking over his shoulder at the screen.

“Mario Karts” he mumbles, not looking up this time as his fingers work against the controls and Reggie sits next to him watching as he plays and cheering when he wins.

“Can I join you, just until the guys get back?” Reggie asks and Carlos nods.

He leans forward setting the switch up on the coffee table so that they can both see and he hands Reggie a controller explaining the controls. Carlos alters the settings so that two can play and Reggie happily customizes his cart, opting for a very wacky looking car whereas Carlos opts for the standard bike explaining to Reggie that it has better control than others when Reggie questions his choice.

“Aw but where's the fun in that?” Reggie counters, making Carlos laugh and soon enough he’s joining in with the younger boy.

“Okay, okay where do you wanna race” Carlos asks when he calms down a bit as he starts scrolling through the different courses.

“Oooh that one looks fun” Reggie exclaims, causing Carlos to stop his scrolling as he turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You sure?” he questions and Reggie nods excitedly “Okay but just to let you know there are no sides on this one so you could fall off the edge” Carlos explains as he presses play with a quick glance at Reggie whose face has fallen but only slightly as he mumbles to himself, something which sounds like ‘I can do this’

Reggie starts off well making it round the first lap before he manages to drive off the edge and he lets out a little shout of protest as he does which makes Carlos chuckle. When the race finishes Carlos has to admit for a first go Reggie did pretty well only driving off the edge two more times and even still he managed to finish in sixth place somehow. However, Reggie seems to disagree as he lets out a huff of air and pouts when the final places show up on the screen, especially when he sees Carlos finished in first.

“That was hard” Reggie whines but he only gets a ‘I told you so’ look off Carlos “Okay well you pick some easy ones for me” he says, leaning back against the couch.

“Well you can start with this one, you literally just drive around in a circle seven times” Carlos states, scrolling through until he finds the track that he wants and Reggie leans forward to get a good look at the track.

“Sounds easy enough,” he mumbles, getting comfortable on the couch so that he’s ready to play. And sure enough once the race is over he did much better, just as Carlos had predicted. “Oh yeah, look at that I got third” he cheers as the results show on the screen.

They manage to play another few games before the rest of the band show up and by the time they do Reggie and Carlos are bickering playfully as they play.

“The red one, really?”

“Did you just send that bomb?”

“Nooo”

“Reggie seriously, I can see your screen I know it was you” 

“How did you still manage to win?” Reggie exclaims as the race finishes, both boys still oblivious to the fact that the others are in the garage as well.

“Practice” Carlos simply states with a shrug and Reggie goes to reply but Julie decides that it’s time for them to wrap it up so that they can get on with practice.

“Carlos, dad is looking for you” she announces, startling both boys but Carlos recovers quickly packing up his game and telling Reggie that he can play again sometime which Reggie agrees to quickly.

“You guys are late” Reggie says as he gets up to pick up his bass ready for practice.

“Yeah but we were right on time to see you get your butt kicked on Mario Karts” Alex jokes as he moves past Reggie to sit behind his drum kit.

“Hey it’s not my fault he’s had more practice than I’ve had” Reggie says defensively before pouting at Alex.

“Yeah there’s always next time, right Reg” Luke adds.

“Right” he agrees happily as Julie starts talking about the new song her and Luke have been working on and all thought of Mario Karts is left behind as they prepare for their next show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally forgot I had plans to turn this into a series until I came across it in my drafts while looking for something else so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also if you have any ideas of scenarios where you would like to see the boys acting like brothers to Carlos please shoot me a message either here or on tumblr, you can find me under the same name as here.


End file.
